A life changer
by merelyhuman
Summary: Bella Swan had always been the female player of the school. But when her parents sign up for fostercare, will this new person change her to who she used to be? Alcohol and dating had always been the main reasons of existance for Bella, but will this change when she changes? ExB BxConnor AH OOC


**A/N: ****This is the prologue of a new fanfic I'm starting. I've done fanfictions before, but I have no idea if new Twilight ff's are still revelant. I really hope so since I quite liked my idea. The characters are OOC, I don't know yet if they will remain that way for the entire story, but they are now. I hope you'll like the story if you read it, please review to tell me what you think about it. For now this is the only chapter I have written, but I'll continue writing since I really like this story. ;) So, have fun reading the prologue and please tell me what you think! X**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters, only the plot is mine. **

PROLOGUE

It was a cloudy day where I lived. The dark clouds were barely able to contain their heavy rain. For us - citizens of the state Washington – it was a rare circumstance, to be able to stand outside _without _getting soaking wet.

The question: "Why Forks?" has occurred to me a lot since to be honest – birth-. I've heard the ever repeating stories from my mom, why she convinced my dad to live in a small town.

My dad was Charlie. He was the Chief of Police of Forks. This was considered as a major job by the Forks population, though the small town of Forks barely had any knowledge of severe criminality. Nothing more serious than underage drinking, abuse or a little fire occurred over the years. To my dad it was frankly horrible to find me drinking and having sex at the age of sixteen. He had been convinced by my mom that it was a once in a life time mistake, not expecting me to sneak out of the house every moment I got.

After almost a year of snooping around, they still haven't found out. How does Charlie even _dare _to call himself the Chief of Police of a town when he can't even regard his own daughter?

My mom's Renee. She was the major cause after our move to Forks, which by the way, happened before my birth, she convinced Charlie to move to a small town, which according to her would be better for my nurture. _Sure hell it was_, I thought sarcastically. She works as a saleslady at the local hiking store, owned by the Newton's.

My connection to my parents is barely even visible. I got nothing in common with any of them. Not in appearance or behavior. Renee had a caramel-like hair color, Charlie's was black. My hair was brown, wavy, and sometimes even curly; their hair is both completely straight. Renee's eyes were grey, Charlie's blue. Mine were chocolate brown, like large pools of liquid chocolate, I had been told.

I was actually still waiting for the breaking news – well not so breaking – of the adoption. That my biological parents were cool ones, they would be drunk all the time, not afraid of the frightening topic called 'sex' like my real parents were. But I was quite afraid that would never happen.

Our small, two story house, situated next to the road which crossed the entire Forks town, was white with a muddy driveway. This actually couldn't really be called a driveway since there was no path, or any sort of tiling at all.

The driveway was always occupied by Charlie's cruiser, which by the way, I refused to drive in. When my parents figured out I would stay home from school if I would've been forced to be ridden with that car, they offered me some cash to buy myself a car. But it was barely enough to cover for a simple old Chevy truck, so I worked – yes worked – for extra money. Since half a year I was a proud owner of a shiny Volvo. The first time my parents actually showed appreciation, _and _admiration, when I came home with something I had legally worked for. Maybe not _completely _legally, but they didn't have to know everything.

The last couple of months have been booked by a couple of different happenings. I had gone from dating Eric Yorkie, to Tyler Crowley, to Ben Cheney, to Austin Marks and to some guys I didn't remember the name anymore from. I was currently dating Mike Newton, son of the beloved Newton family Renee was working for. I'd probably dump him within the next few days already, but it was nice as long as it lasted.

I was actually quite a player, if a male. For females it's rather called a whore, slut, whatever. Envy, jealousy was all it was about.

I was sitting on my purple sheeted bed when a soft knock on the wooden door caught my attention. I immediately looked around, and found Mike standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His upper arm was leaning against the wooden frame, his leg crossed over the other. He was cute, but definitely not hot. But he would do. Like I had said before, how long would it last?

"Hey babe" Mike used his favorite nickname for me. I rolled my eyes, hopefully without him noticing.

"Hey Mike" I tried to sound as cheerful as possible, but his appearance didn't really encourage me.

His arm pushed himself from the frame, walking his 'cool walk' towards my bed, which existed from walking and purposefully bowing his knee while walking. It looked amazingly humorous.

He took a seat next to me on my bed. His behavior was the same as usual, just a little bit less enforced. I was lying on my stomach, exfoliating through a magazine.

In a blink of an eye, I was on my back, unsurprisingly with Mike on top of me. He did most definitely not let the grass grow under his feet. Before I knew it his mouth was roughly crushed against mine, kissing me hardly. I immediately responded, by tangling my hands in his hair and pushing him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, causing him to lie in between both my legs.

After we had both broke away for some air, his lips were back on mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth, passionately throwing it through my mouth. I just did the same.

His hand was now underneath my shirt, crawling up to my bra.

"Wait!" I called, remembering my door stood still open.

I had made a deal with my parents that they did not care what I did in my room as long as I kept my door closed so they wouldn't be bothered with it. What they hadn't expected is that I can't _not _be loud, so they're stuck with it anyway. I seriously couldn't care less about it.

Expressions flew across Mike's face when I sprinted for the door after crawling out underneath him. With a simple turn my door was closed, and safely locked. Mike lay in a position on my bed, which I guess should have been seductive. Man, he failed. He was lying on his side, legs crossed, and his arm supporting his head.

I grinned, which he considered as a comment. I literally jumped on top of him. We were beginning to become pro's at this, within a few minutes we had stripped each other from the clothes we were wearing, and reaching for the box. I grabbed a carefully wrapped one from it and threw it on Mike, still heavily busy in our make-out session.

It wasn't completely right that boys couldn't do two things at the time, because Mike could kiss me while putting it on. _Yay me. _I never enjoyed the kissing with the guys; it was just a way to get what I wanted after that.

Mike was not hesitantly and immediately started on full speed. We both came to our highest point only in a matter of seconds.

After we were done, he quickly fully dressed, knowing he was actually on his way to pick up his little sister from school when he dropped by. _This literally was a quicky. _I thought to myself.

He didn't spoke a word until I heard the door downstairs fall shut.

It only took me a quick glance at the clock to hurry up. "_Damn!"_ I yelled. I checked if Mike had closed my door again after he had left – which he had – before jumping out of bed and heading for the closet. I grabbed one of my favorite leopard printed dresses. _Well dress…_ I had to admit it could barely be called a dress, since it only just covered my butt and a little bit of my upper leg. It did definitely leave not much to imagination, which was completely my style.

After this with Mike I felt dirty, but the delay he had caused me would not let me shower too. I took the dress over my head and pulled on it until it finally covered my butt. The fabric of the dress was cheap, but it hugged my body tightly. My curves were accentuated by the dress, which was showing quite a bit of cleavage. A nonchalant pony tail, and some smoky-eye make-up and I was set for tonight.

I walked over to my desk, taking my purse, false ID, money and some protection for tonight.

I ran downstairs, stumbling over the last two stairs. My dad caught me around the waist, looking horrified. He quickly put me back on my feet. _Luckily I wasn't even wearing my heels yet. _I ran over to the hallway, grabbing my repeatedly worn black stilettos from the rack.

"You are most definitely not leaving the house wearing _that."_ He emphasized the last word.

"Charlie, leave her." Renee said. She usually didn't give up that easily, but I knew she got sick of the arguments.

I completely ignored the little argument which had just started.

I took my car keys from the counter, running through the rain to my car. Though you could barely call it running on 7 inch heels.

_That went well._ I muttered under my breath and put the key in its ignition. The engine came quietly to life. My foot hit the accelerator, not willing to wait.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_! I screamed, hitting my head and arms against the steering wheel. The stupid red light wouldn't change to green, and that stupid cow in front of me wasn't willing to break a little law. I had already tooted so many times, which she only replied by accusing looks from the rearview mirror. Since there was nothing coming on either side of the intersection, I put my Volvo in drive, hitting the 30 miles an hour as I crossed the intersection, leaving that stupid bitch behind me.

At the highway faster than 60 wasn't allowed, but I got a party to go to, so I decided I couldn't give a shit and pushed the accelerator down to 90 miles an hour. I knew I was risking a large fine, but Charlie would cover for me, like he always did.

I reached Lauren's house in less than half an hour, instead of 50 minutes. I stepped out of my beloved car, patting myself on the shoulder and adding: _Well done Bella._

My 'dazzling' face overtook my happiness face, and I knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella!" The nasal voice of Lauren called. She was a bitch, but her parties were good and especially crowded.

"Hey Lauren." I pushed behind her to join the party.

Charlie and some of 'his' officers had stopped by to interrupt Lauren's parties two times before for underage drinking and drugs dealing, but every time _I _knew my dad to drop the charges against her and her parents.

I wouldn't mind if she got arrested at all, but I wasn't willing to give up on her amazing parties.

I headed for the snack table, without snacks, for a glass of something. A few guys were betting on how many shots of Vodka they could drink before puking, and I felt like interfering. I took a red cup of – I really had no idea what it was – and went to join the conversation.

"Can I join?" I asked, using my seductive tactics once again.

Their eyes all did the same and fluttered closed before opening again. Their mouths fell wide open. Yes people, this was the normal reaction to Bella Swan.

"S-s-sure" They all muttered at the same time. One of the guys, who were apparently drinking the same substance as I was, laid his arm around my shoulder, as a claim. This would be a long night; I was not willing to get claimed within the first half hour of the party, so I shook his arm from my shoulders.

The four of us moved from the 'dance floor' to an empty table. One of the boys, the one with black hair and remarkable blue eyes, made sure to grab three bottles of vodka from the snack table and a few shot glasses. He all filled them with a steady hand.

One of the boys, the one with blonde hair started talking big things about how drunk he had gotten the night before. I simply replied with a sarcastic: "That's awesome!" Do not forget the fake smile which was plastered to my face. I knew that guy wouldn't bother me again.

We all took a shot, and I put my glass down the first. The vodka felt good burning down my throat. A little audience started to gather around the table after the second shot.

The blue-eyed one filled the glasses once more, hand still steady.

After 8 shots the blond one was starting to look green. After I noticed he soon took off to the bathroom, I suppose. I was used to this; I didn't even feel a bit tipsy yet.

"Fill them again!" I ordered. The 'crowd' – I could now positively say – was acting wild.

The other guy with black hair, but with unnoticeable eyes quitted after 11 shots of pure Vodka.

After 13 shots the winner was still undecided. My head started to ache a little, but definitely not enough to give up. The guy on the other side didn't look so good.

He held up both his hands after 15 shots as a sign of surrender.

The guy took his hand out to me: "Connor." He said. Obviously impressed by my victory. I shook his hand.

"Bella." His grip was firm, but not painful or anything like that.

His blue eyes turned into watering pools as I took in his entire body. Since we had been seated while drinking the shots, it was the first time I actually got to see, or rather said admire, his God given body.

Muscles were covering most of his upper body. The tight shirt he was wearing showed off his abs, and his muscular arms were definitely noticed by me.

"Sorry" I said when I noticed I was staring, but kept on looking straight into his eyes. His eyes were wandering up and down my body, stopping at my chest. This again was quite a normal reaction I used to get every day.

He took a step into my direction, his eyes fixated on my face. I could tell he was going to kiss me. _Well I've had them worse._ I grinned at my sarcastically tinted thought. He took another step, closing the large gap between us. His arms were around my waist, mine were around his neck.

If I wouldn't have been me, every nerve in my body would have tensed since I quite oblivious had forgotten all about Mike. Forgotten all about the dude I had slept with this afternoon.

He turned his face, closed his eyes and softly touched his lips to mine. _That was unexpected. _I had never had a guy kissing me in a caring way, instead of harsh and roughly.

His lips were moving synchronic with mine, like they were made to be together. He carefully licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I was quite generous to immediately give. Instead of throwing his tongue around in my mouth, his was twirling around mine, again in a caring, maybe even loving way. When we broke apart breathing heavily, he didn't remark anything like 'cool' or like Mike always said: 'that was nice'. No, he rested his forehead against mine, before giving me a last peck on the lips.

_What the hell just happened? I don't kiss guys and like it. I kiss guys, pretend to like it for sex and then break up with them. Fuck. I'm damned. _

The rest of the evening I didn't spend dancing and hopping around from boy to boy to my expectations, but I stayed with Connor. We talked, kissed some more, and actually I did have fun.

Mike didn't cross my mind even once. He used me like I used him, for sex. We both knew that. But this was different. Connor didn't drag me to one of the _empty _bedrooms in this house; he kissed me but never actually did an inappropriate thing.

At the end of the night – or morning – he kissed me just as tenderly once more, and passed me his number.

That morning I came home, not sure what had happened actually. I took off my dress and dressed in comfy sweats, planning on sleeping for the rest of the day. But with sleeping comes dreaming, and blue watering pools were the main part of them.

**A/N: Hoped you liked! Please tell me what you thought of it, and tell me what you think will happen next! Thanks for reading! X**


End file.
